


Date Night

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith tries to give Shiro 'advice'., Day 29: Factory, F/M, HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED, Keith is trying to be a dad for Space Dad, Pidge and Shiro feel like they're having their first date all over again, Shidge Month 2018, Shiro does not want Keith's 'advice'.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: In space, normality is hard to come by. Especially finding a normal date-night activity.So finding a space Cheesecake Factory was an unexpected delight.





	Date Night

Being humans from Earth in space fighting an intergalactic war, ‘normality’ was hard to come by without making a trip to the Earth Store at the Space Mall.

So finding a space Cheesecake Factory was an unexpected delight.

The moment they found out about this restaurant’s existence, Shiro and Pidge had looked at each other, knowing instantly that they wanted to go there. Though they had never visited a Cheesecake Factory on Earth when they had been dating before the Kerberos Mission, they both were leaping at this opportunity.

A real, normal date, just like anyone else would go on.

It was like their first date all over again.

Pidge went through three different outfits, with Allura and Lance helping her choose and assure her that, yes, that dress was very cute and she looked fantastic in it and yes Shiro had seen her in it a dozen times but so what?

Across the Castle, Hunk was helping Shiro pick out his own outfit and fussing over Shiro’s hair while Coran tried to do all of Hunk’s work while insisting that this was a very popular style on three different planets and refused to hear Hunk’s argument that that was ten thousand years ago. During this time, Keith simply leaned against the wall, watching it all and looking amused.

Once the clothing and hair had been finally agreed upon, Keith made his move, coming over to clap Shiro on the shoulder.

“I think you and I need to have a little chat before your date,” He said.

“About what?” Shiro asked suspiciously. Keith rarely had a look that screamed mischief, but anytime he did, well, Shiro had a right to be concerned.

Keith’s smirk grew. “Well, now, you see, you’re about to go out with a very attractive young lady, and, well, you’re at an age where you might start to feel _urges_ —”

“I am going to stop you right there,” Shiro said with narrowed eyes.

“I’m just saying, you’re allowed to have fun, but you must always remember to make sure it’s consensual and safe. Do you need a—”

“I need you to stop talking now!” Shiro said, his cheeks red.

Keith simply laughed at him.

Waiting for Pidge, Shiro felt anxious, as nervous as he had that day he went to pick her up for their first date. Remembered how he had paced back and forth between his car and the Holt house before finally getting up the nerve to actually knock on the door.

The door to the hanger opened and…

Pidge stepped in, wearing her favorite green dress with cute little black, white and green pumps, a green barrette in her hair, clutching a small purse in her hands. She smiled at him, her lips slightly shiny from the gloss.

“Hi,” She said.

“Hi.” He said, unsure of how he found his tongue.

Quiznak, she was gorgeous…

“You look beautiful,” Shiro told her. Pidge’s smile grew and he saw her cheeks pink slightly.

“You look handsome,” Pidge told him.

Shiro offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

She laced her arm around his. “Let’s.”

As they loaded into the shuttle, Shiro asked, “For clarification, are we going to the space Cheesecake Factory to eat a full multi-course meal or…”

“We’re totally just going to eat space cheesecake.” Pidge said with a quick nod.

“How one woman can be so perfect, I will never know.” Shiro said, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

Pidge grinned at him. “I frequently think the same thing about a particular man in my life. Now let’s hit it, I’m starving.”


End file.
